


all the steps to follow closer right behind

by NotSykes (TotallyHuman)



Category: Devil May Cry, DmC: Devil May Cry
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Dante, Cause that's where it's at boi, Fingering, I'm Sorry, Incest, Kinda, M/M, So Word, Too Much Internal Dialogue For Porn, Unrequited Love, Very Light Restraining, Very long, pre-game
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-23
Updated: 2017-02-23
Packaged: 2018-09-26 09:57:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9884903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TotallyHuman/pseuds/NotSykes
Summary: The answer is Yes. Vergil did see Dante before their 'official' introduction.





	

**Author's Note:**

> A.) Tagged in both dmc and devil may cry because I just wasnt sure what all was warranted?
> 
> B.) Dante doesn't KNOW Vergil's his twin. I didn't tag it as non-con though because it is consensual, Dante just doesn't know it's incest and Vergil's his twin so if that squicks you as cutting it close that's alright here's your warning
> 
> C.) I just suddenly was so struck with muse for these two even though im so disgustingly late for the fandom im probably just posting this to a grave but i needed to get it out. May even start (another) series.

They’d been watching Vergil lately.

Not Vergil: the Nephilim, destined to destroy Mundus and help guide humanity as the divine hand he was. Not Vergil, The Masked Man, leader of the Order that inspires rebellion and ‘terrorism,’ as Raptor liked to claim, against the government. The psychopathic, demon scum rulers of the world.

 

No, _they_ were watching Vergil: the mild mannered but brilliant self-made millionaire. Only _suspected_ of involvement with the Order. But Mundus knows, Vergil was certain of that fact. But he knew nothing that Vergil couldn't work around for the time being. Plus, as a thriving corporation head, it would have been almost against the sickly inverted morals of society that Mundus had created among the rich. At least thus far, since Vergil had stayed reclusive and seemingly uninvolved. So, Vergil The Billionaire was a man not quite safe by only a few inches from the clawing grasp of Mundus.

 

Thankfully, those inches allowed for a surprising amount of wiggle room. Namely, Vergil having the ability to trail his estranged and magnificent brother without some looker having his identity imprinted with a wailing siren.

 

It was rare that Vergil ever found any genuine interest in anything outside of The Order. At least, not for more than purely aesthetic reasons, to uphold his image. Although, it was arguable that Dante was inherently relative to The Order. Vergil could use that shred of relativity for justification of his actions but that would be incorrect. He was out recreationally, knew it, and was not ashamed of it. Why should he be? Dante is so close now. Dante, his twin, his fellow nephilim. The other holy hand that would wield the world with Vergil for eternity.

 

The missing half of Vergil’s self that he had been in search of forever. ‘ _Dante_.’ How many days and nights had he spoken the name with an agonized passion. Dreamed of finding his kin.

 

They are not human; they do not abide by human constraints.

 

That’s why Vergil was in the club, catching Dante’s eyes across the dance floor while leaned against the bar. It’s an abhorrent, sin-riddled environment that Vergil found repugnant. The singular presence of Dante tided all the nausea and washed it over with the years of yearning that had built up within Vergil.

 

Energy pierced through Vergil's mind when their line of sight connected. He had no qualm with the electric current, it was merely their destiny entwined essence coming in an area of contact. And the strength of it only in eye contact? Oh, that was child’s play compared to what it could be.

 

Noticeably, Dante jarred across the way in the crowd. The girl grinding on him, who he had previously been reciprocating, didn’t even realize when Dante froze and cocked his head in another direction entirely to ogle a stranger, Vergil, for the second time that night. The first being outside the club when Vergil had merely been standing in the shadows of the streetlamp opposite the club entrance. Dante had stopped then too. Only that had been more of a stumble as Vergil imagined his senses had flared with mingling of Vergil’s energies again after so long. Vergil had felt it too, but made no move to show it. Only stayed still as Dante had tripped up and scanned the street, eyes pausing inquisitively - questioningly - on Vergil’s form. Asking himself if it was coming from Vergil, most likely. Being isolated from each other for so long - there was no telling how their energies reuniting would react. No telling how much information Dante had on what he was. What _they_ were. Apparently not much because he shucked it off in favor of striding past the protesting bouncer after a latina bombshell.

 

Dante, his beautiful and blessed and tortured brother, was ignorant of it all. Everything wonderful that gave promise of color and life again. Their true nature. Dante would be a prophecy all over again when he embraced all of his potential. Like Vergil. Right then he was only strong, only a blade of grass above the bar to give him a hand over the demons - and there was so much more than _scraping by_. 

 

But that’s okay. This was recreational. They would have time later on when Kat retrieved Dante for Vergil.

 

What brought Vergil to this insanely close call was simply that: for all Vergil’s patience and dedication to the grand plan, he’d had enough. He’d finally gotten a hard track on Dante and he wanted to exploit it. Innocent of the road ahead, even if not in everything else.

 

So the club, this: Vergil in his coat and black homburg tipped over his features elusively as he ignored the angel-winged girls that attempted and failed to seduce him. Tonight, to the world, he was Vergil The Billionaire, about to pick up a club rat to spend the night with. He detested the image but would play along if it meant he could touch his brother. After purposely waiting until Dante was a few beers deep in the atmosphere to reveal himself, Vergil had no doubt the subtle tilt of his head and purse of his lips was properly received. Especially when Dante, who spent the first few seconds visibly overwhelmed by the energy between them rekindling after lying dormant for years, started to swagger his way. A laugh hummed between Vergil's lips at the way Dante exuded the archetype of 'Hot Shit.'

 

Through that Vergil could already get a vague sense of his kin’s internal state. It was... almost infuriating. At the very least agitating and drove Vergil to curl his hand against the would bar counter and tap them in the first notes of ‘Hall of the Mountain King’ as he awaited Dante’s arrival. There was emptiness built up like stalactites inside of Dante, piercing lines of excessive hedonism and fragmented shards of hate. Vergil could nearly taste the self deprecation and bit back a grimace. Oh, how differently Dante should feel. It’s a travesty. A _fucking_ tragedy.

 

But Dante approached with a smile to charm the sun. There was curiosity in the air about him, which Vergil can sense as a rare occurrence. Or an unfamiliar one. Their energy was coaxing virility into Dante. All tied back to Vergil, _he_ did that. God, and Dante is next to him, leaning against the bar and smirking smugly. It was childish and Vergil could feel their fates wound together. How special they were. Any closer and it would feel like the clicking fit of two puzzle pieces. Vergil  _knew_ it.

 

Dante must have too, deep down. It was why he was drawn to Vergil tonight in the first place among the fucked up stench of the club’s rotting crowd.

 

There was no recognition on Dante’s face. Vergil offered his reserved smile in return. The one that Kat has at times commented as enviable in it’s simple affability and invitation. Not that she used such sophisticated language, but Vergil didn’t judge her jagged edges. Much since they’d managed to overcome them, fortunately.

 

So much for being twins. It was probably the hair. Dante and he might have shared the same facial structure and genes, but they were so drastically different that it covered the fact like makeup on an ugly whore. Not that Vergil would ever seriously think of their situation as ‘ugly.’

 

“You’ve been watching me,” Dante insisted bluntly and dragged his teeth along his lower lip. Apparently he was under the impression he had to flirt to allure Vergil. It was cute in its own way. Endearing. But Vergil knew what he wanted from tonight and knew perfectly well that it would happen.

 

“Understandable, right?” Vergil responded, earning a raised eyebrow from Dante, who was leaned on both forearms over the bar, head turned toward Vergil. “If not, then it’s at least not a reaction you’ve encountered scarcely, yes?” It was in the fashion of a joke, though austere. But Dante picked up on it and chuckled softly, eyes playing over Vergil’s face and down to his clothes where they lingered.

 

In caves, often the liquids that created the stalactites in the first place are still there, dripping endlessly, rendering a sharper and longer point for the formation. Here there was malcontent and Vergil felt it dripping from Dante when he suddenly seemed to consider Vergil’s attire. Vergil, being the person that he was, wore something from his average wardrobe. Which was to say, incredibly formal for the setting he was in and undoubtedly expensive. A hallmark indication of his wealth, if his educated english vernacular didn’t give it away.

 

No. No, no, no. Something as silly as that couldn’t ruin Vergil’s plan for tonight, he wouldn’t allow it. Already he felt the reluctance battling in Dante. Evident in the smooth of his smile into a set jaw, the way his eyes trailed off to the other side of the bar as if looking for other prospects as promising as Vergil. Which, also, _no_.

 

Vergil turned, bodily facing Dante as he leaned in, suave and discrete: “I know you feel the electricity between us and I’d very much like to put a name to yours.” Vergil requested a name to give Dante a sense of respect from him, which the rich and powerful have no reputation for. Not when it comes to the fringe class that Dante belonged too. Even if Dante was pretty.

 

“That’s pretty bold,” Dante snapped back, Vergil confident in having attained Dante’s undivided attention, “You don’t look like the type to make lots of assumptions.” Dante scrunched his nose, an annoyed twitch but obviously forced. 

 

“You would be correct.” Stressed eye contact. Vergil’s irises filled with burning, bright intent and Dante’s brimming with an intense fervor that Vergil knew he couldn't deny.

 

To induce progression, Vergil raised his gloved hand and placed it on Dante’s side. On contact, Vergil could see the way Dante went taut. Goosebumps prickled along Vergil's arm and down his spine. Sensations like the most pleasurable pins and needles coursed through him. It was plain that the effects are mirrored in Dante, who looked faintly shaken. Which in itself, to be so in public, Vergil imagined was an insecurity for Dante. If his brother’s reputation and usual emotional state was any indication of what he’s used to.

 

Just _clothed_ contact.

 

Inhaling deeply, Vergil heard his brother surrender in low, harried tone: “I’m Dante.”

 

“Vergil.”

 

* * *

 

 

It was easy as a downhill walk from there. Play as Dante might that he wasn’t overeager (but appropriately interested), the both of them were more than zealous to get away together. Desperate when it came to the core.

 

Dante never really felt desperation. Which was impressive in its own right and made an interesting picture as Vergil observed him in the seat of their cab. In the lobby of Vergil The Billionaire’s apartment downtown building. In front of the door to to Vergil’s apartment.

 

A mixture of discomfort and desire warred in Dante’s eyes. Simply because Vergil was rich. Vergil took no offence, most of the rich were demons after all. And they had all the authority to kick it off. But here they were, Vergil obviously not a demon, not some mongloid human, emanateing that infectious energy Dante did for Vergil and their nature sparking like flint and iron and burning the barriers between them at an exponential rate. Vergil wondered that some of Dante’s discomfort came from the subconscious knowledge of their brotherhood, regardless if Dante couldn’t remember the details. After all, he’d been confined by this world for so long, tortured by it.

 

How much more beautiful would Dante be if he truly shed the metaphysical prison bars holding him down? The thought made Vergil shudder.

 

“Fancy ass place, Vergil,” Dante announced the observation. He had made idle comments on the edge of criticism about Vergil since the start. It was almost amusing. Almost, but there were more pressing matters. Better words for Vergil to solicit from Dante. 

 

Vergil turned to the stand beside his front door. He stripped off his hat, coat, and the white gloves he wore often before turning back to Dante, who loitered at the glass panel wall overlooking the city. Either taken with view or with the way he could look out over the cesspool of demon infested sin he’s lived in his entire life and be above it. Perhaps feel a bit untouchable like Vergil. God knew Dante deserved that feeling. Vergil hoped in the latter and chose to let Dante indulge, listening to the steady and tedious clip of Dante’s boots against the wood flooring as he got closer to the window.

 

Was he humming? Vergil couldn’t tell.

 

“Betch'you feel like you’re on top of the world up here,” Dante said. It may have been approached as a nonchalant comment but it was a test too.

 

A shrug. “Too high for my tastes most days.”

 

A scoff, Dante cocked his head over his shoulder, not above brazenly letting his eyes graze over Vergil after having shed his jacket. “You got another place in Santa Monica for Tuesday’s too?”

 

“Humorous,” Vergil drawled as he approached Dante, who faced Vergil accordingly with a challenging look. Which was cute, but still not what Vergil _yearned_ for. At least Dante was settling in and letting the nonsensical wealth factor fade to background noise as he met Vergil with a smirk.

 

“ _Dante_ ,” Vergil spoke, half to feel his lips part around the name like an invocation. So Dante himself could hear Vergil say it. Hear it reverberate from the depth of his chest and hued with painful separation, breathed like that first gasp for life after surfacing from cold waters.

 

Needless to say, it caught Dante’s attention, who eyed Vergil. They were less than a foot apart now. “Do you usually hesitate so much?” asked Vergil as he wound a hand around the nape of Dante’s neck and heard the sharp breath his brother sucked in at the skin on skin contact. Vergil swallowed down a moan too.

 

“No,” Dante replied, too enraptured to sound indignant of the fact.

 

“Can I kiss you, Dante?” Met with another sharp inhale, Dante’s eyes fluttered closed in anticipation. They were _so close_.

 

“Yeah.”

 

There was no pause or build-up. Vergil heard the permissive word and dipped his head in to press his lips to Dante’s. In a single burst it’s like gunpowder. No, like fireworks. The power Vergil felt when he wielded the Yamato. Dante’s lips were soft and crackled with an ethereal electric current that raced in Vergil's veins. He wanted it against him and encompassing him. Dante shuddered against Vergil, whose free hand wound around Dante’s waist and pulled them flush togther. It had been a period since Vergil had taken someone to bed, but Kat and the other’s hadn’t really been pleasurable, no one ever had. Vergil always knew why. Because of this. Dante. His beautiful other half and _Dante doesn’t_ **_know_** , but his nature does and it responded in kind whether Dante realized it or not. They were the only ones who could truly deliver one another to greatness. The only ones who could fullfill each other. 

 

Finally Dante really started to warm up. Vergil broke their kiss reluctantly as his hands clawed at the shabby jacket that Vergil thought was awful. Trying to hastily remove it from Dante without ripping the material.

 

Vergil couldn’t stand it. He was already achingly hard and it had began the moment Vergil made contact with Dante in the bar. Vergil found the hem of his own maroon long-sleeved shirt and stripped off the article of clothing as Dante mirrored the action with his dingy tank top. If only Vergil and him could stay in the quiet recluse of this apartment for a couple days. It hadn't been a lie when Vergil said it wasn't his favorite, but right now it was the space he and Dante shared where for this miniscule shred of time, they would not have to worry about their prophecy. Dante could wash his clothes, shower, eat a fine meal accompanied by wine instead of corner store beer, and let Vergil fuck him. Heaven _was real_  and lived in the world where that was a possibility. Which, unfortunately, was not Vergil's nor Dante's. They would only have this for the time being. 

 

Dante seemed surprised at how fit Vergil was as his eyes traced down Vergil’s toned and muscled abdomen. Dante was slightly more trim than Vergil due to what Vergil knew must have been a scarce diet when it wasn’t malnutritious. Though not at peak health, Dante was a force to be reckoned with no doubt. It only made Dante all that much more awe-inspiring. 

 

“That stiff-neck jacket hides all your best parts,” Dante jived with a smile, hooking four fingers into the waist of Vergil’s dress pants.

 

“Stiff-neck?” Vergil clucked questioningly of the likeness.

 

“Oh, sorry,” laughed Dante, “I meant people like you, _stiffs.”_

 

“You know, most people who self sabotage try to stop when they’re about to get laid,” Vergil retorted. “At least temporarily.”

 

Dante snickered as he brought their faces closer again. The proximity screamed for a kiss but Dante withheld it, “What can I say? Got a lotta’ bad habits. Don’t we all?”

 

“ _No_ ,” Vergil asserted with one eyebrow raised. Done with the conversation, Vergil swallowed the short distance between their lips to greedily take another kiss from Dante, who groaned lowly into it. The noise made the pit of Vergil’s stomach stir as Dante pulled at his pants, his hands moving to undo Vergil’s belt and pull it from the loops while maintaining the hungry slot of their lips. The kiss was laced with passion an fire. Dante tasted unreal and addictive, transcendent of anyone else. Any other experience. It only encouraged Vergil’s desire as their tongues met, teeth clacking once or twice before Dante nipped at Vergil’s lips. A favor Vergil returned.

 

Soon Vergil was working at Dante’s jeans too, the two of them parted to breathe as Dante stripped off his pants entirely and tossed them on Vergil's sofa. Every point of contact between them feels like the shock of a taser against Vergil’s skin. Only instead of pain there are white stars of pleasure that transfer and electrify his body.

 

Vergil was just about to move in for another kiss before he stopped, having caught sight of the windows over Dante’s shoulders. “Not here, my bedroom,” Vergil instructed.

 

“That’s a bit romantic, don’t you think? Here I was wondering if you were the kinky type - “

 

“Oh? Overlooking the big city with dim lights and my warm embrace around your waist while I fuck you isn’t a romantic thought?” Vergil shot back.

 

Dante looked a bit pallid at the whole suggestion, “ _You_ fucking _me_?” It was a mumble but not really. Vergil offered up a smirk of his own.

 

“Indeed.”

 

Dante’s mouth was open, not gaping, but obviously captivated by Vergil’s projection of their positions. Endearing. “Bedroom,” Vergil repeated and took Dante by the wrist, pushing him ahead. The bedroom was through the open sliding door at the far left of the mostly open-concept apartment build. And soon Vergil had Dante shoved back onto the bed while Vergil inspected the bathroom for lube and a condom. Both were dropped discretely at the foot of the bed when Vergil returned, not missing how Dante’s eyes darted to the bottle and back to Vergil.

 

Dante was stretched out on the sheets, hand curling in their silk as if to savor the feel of them. Vergil was astounded. Absolutely out of his mind with how his heart twisted at the sight of his brother. Long limbed and lackadaisical compared to the elegance that Vergil carried himself with. So blunt and brutal at every edge but utterly breathtaking in only his underwear that sported the bulge of Dante's hard cock. 

 

“You look like art, Dante,” Vergil voiced his thoughts. He might as well. “Do you know that?”

 

Dante’s eyebrows furrowed as if he couldn’t even comprehend the statement. The corner of his mouth curled with an edge of distaste veiled with joviality, “Do all you rich types talk so fuckin’ vanilla?”

 

“No, only me. You always ask so many questions?” Vergil stated, voice serious and betraying no hint of a hidden joke. Vergil stood over Dante, one knee moved to the bed and nudged Dante’s knees apart. A hint of nervous showed at the fidget of Dante’s hands in the sheet and the bob of his throat while he processed Vergil’s words. His legs spread and Vergil felt warmth surge through him at the simple act. “Have you bottomed before?” the plain question passed Vergil's lips as he studied Dante’s visage. He hooked one finger under the waistband of Dante’s crimson red shorts, ignored the faint buck of Dante's hips and tugged them down before and doing the same with his own.

 

“Yeah, I have,” Dante huffed, voice growing heavy like the erection now bared to the air of the room. “Just not for a little while ‘s all. But it's _whatever_ ," Dante noted as if it would deter Vergil from pondering the fact.

 

There was satisfaction that came from the idea that Vergil would be Dane’s first after a while. Long enough that Dante felt the need to confide it in Vergil, “Why? Do you not enjoy it?” The first press of a hunch.

 

Dante avoided Vergil's gaze next, which evoked a small smile to his lips as he stood at the edge of the bed. “It’s not like that - “ in trying to avoid his eyes, Dante instead looked rather blatantly at Vergil’s erection as he replaced himself in his earlier position. This time nudging Dante’s legs further apart so Vergil could sink down more fully between them. “It’s just easier, I don’t have to… shit, I don’t know. Why are we even talking this much?” Dante quips with a frustrated tone. He met Vergil’s eyes again before dropping his head back with a sigh.

 

None of that.

 

Vergil leaned down, simultaneously taking the base of Dante’s cock in hand as the other moved to Dante's chin in order to make him look up again. “So you don’t have to surrender so much of yourself, hm?” Vergil suggested, voice low.

 

Dante’s mouth dropped open as his body spasmed with the sudden hold on his sensitive erection, distracted enough that he didn’t even belittle Vergil’s hand on his face. He stroked slow up the shaft of Dante’s cock, letting his thumb apply pressure just below the head before swiping at the precum beaded there. “God - “ Dante gritted out.

 

"- has nothing to do with this," Vergil continued, slowing the drag of his hand on the way down to extend the moment and put Dante on edge.

 

“Shed your concerns, b - “ Vergil caught himself in half a second to correct ‘brother’ to, “Dante.”

 

Vergil felt the haven in Dante and knew Dante could feel it in Vergil too. It must be odd juxtaposed to the plethora of trust issues that had accumulated on Dante's shoulders for, well, everyone. Reasonably. Not that Vergil particularly wanted to entrust any aspect of his true self to any humans - but Dante was scorned by it. Vergil dropped his body low over Dante’s until his lips caressed the shell of his ear and said, “I’ll take care of you.” A groan rumbled in Dante's throat as Vergil slightly tightened the hand stroking him before releasing the grip.

 

"I’d _be_ taken care of already if you’d stop being such a goddamn tease,” Dante breathed impatiently, trying to make the sentence sound strong but his winded tone taking the punch out.

 

Vergil smiled down at his brother, “Please, Dante, I’m not going to get you off so you can be on your merry way,” the bare wisp of a laugh escaped Vergil as he stared, “I’m going to make sure you remember me.” It was a promise that Vergil was determined to follow through with.

 

Dante looked at Vergil with awe glinting in his eyes. Yes, Dante wanted to be fucked. That much was clear. Heavens knew his body begged to be. Vergil skimmed his hand up Dante’s stomach and thumbed at his nipple, watching Dante bite his lip in turn. Sensitive. Then he leaned back and groped for the lubricant he had tossed aside.

 

“Try not to make a damn show of it,” Dante snapped when Vergil had the bottle raised, squeezed out an appropriate amount onto his fingers before he flipped the cap back down and kept it close by his thigh.

 

“Don’t be nervous,” Vergil countered.

 

“Not what I said, asshole,” Dante fumed faintly as his hips raised gently to accommodate the guidance of Vergil’s hand moving them up for better access.

 

Vergil hummed in response and took another glance at his try-hard brother in the tender moment before he picked him apart and _wrecked_ him. Vergil leaned down, pressed his lips against Dante’s forehead and whispered, “You’re right.” Before he breached Dante with two fingers.

 

Was one a more considerate starting point? Sure. But this was Dante and after Vergil's watched him, waited for the right window of opportunity to bring Dante into the fold of The Order, gathered an idea of what will make an impact.

 

Judging by the way Dante crooked his head to the side and bit a growling groan between his teeth - it did just that. Vergil watched Dante’s face contort and savored the tight clench of Dante’s ass around his fingers. He couldn’t wait to feel that around his cock. Dante threw slurs into the air of the bedroom. Vergil could feel the twitch in Dante’s calf where his leg was draped over Vergil’s thigh. “Fucker,” Dante said pointedly.

 

Vergil purred. “What, do you want me to go slow now?”

 

“Make up your damn mind,” Dante spoke. Or tried to as Vergil plunged his fingers deeper into Dante and curled them, an action Dante’s body mimicked as his back arched. A guttural noise cut off whatever daggered reply Dante had been about to finish with as Vergil repeated the action and hastily picked up a steady, quick, and shallow pace of fucking Dante with his fingers.

 

“Oh, did I find your spot that fast?” Vergil inquired breathily. Softly he rubbed his erection against the inside of Dante’s thigh to stave off his growing impatience in the face of Dante in front of him like this. It was a simple tease but Dante shot Vergil a heated look. If it was meant to intimidate Vergil into rescinding the comment, it didn’t. Instead Dante’s burning gaze was hotly erotic. What with the flush of his cheeks and light pants escaping his parted lips.

 

“Can you take more?” he asked. “Answer, Dante.”

 

Dante rolled his head back and took the next few strokes of Vergil’s hand with an attractive noise. He must have realized that Vergil wasn’t planning to relent so he could take a breather and reply. That would be too easy. “Fucking - “ he sucked in a breath, “Yeah. Yes.” The two synonyms of agreement were rugged and weighed with arousal so thick it made Vergil clench his jaw. Dante wasn’t backing down. It enticed Vergil to scissor his fingers and add a third while attempting to find Dante’s prostate again. Which he succeeded in, forcing Dante to groan and gasp and writhe. Dante’s face contorted with the wave of sensation and Vergil felt the stutter in his hips as he finally began to push back against Vergil’s fingers.

 

And it was at that peak that Vergil removed his fingers entirely.

 

Dante gasped throatily and fell still on the sheets. Peculiarly so. Vergil was just smoothing his hand along Dante’s well-muscled thigh when Dante suddenly pushed himself upright and wound two hands around the back of Vergil’s neck to actually _yank_ them closer. A part of Vergil half expected Dante to bite him or worse. Instead Dante brought their lips together in an aggressive, painfully needy kiss that stroked the sweet spot in Vergil’s mind that wants Dante desperate for him in gluttonous excess. Vergil obliged Dante’s kiss without hesitation. It was rushed, their teeth clacked and tongues circled each other’s more sloppily than earlier as they tried to taste as much of each other as possible.

 

Later Vergil would mourn their lost time all over again with the memory of the kiss on his lips.

 

But right then, Vergil had better things to do. Especially when Dante broke the kiss and huffed out: “You gonna fuck me yet or what?”

 

“Of course,” Vergil said as he gracefully tackled Dante onto his back once more in a single undulation.

 

Dante let his legs fall slack more, open wider as he relaxed while Vergil rolled on the condom he prepped and applied lubricant. One of Dante’s arms rested over his face casually as he used the moment to breathe. That was going to have to stop most definitely, but in a second. Vergil leaned over Dante’s sprawled and spread form and lined up his cock with Dante’s entrance while he mumbled a low “shit” beneath him. In one fluid motion, Vergil slid into Dante an inch before the hilt and pinned Dante’s view obstructing arm above his head. The hold was breakable but Vergil suspected Dante was distracted. If his gaping mouth and full-bodied tremoring was any indication.

 

Vergil ground out a low groan as the tight heat swallowed him. It was a thousand times better than he had imagined - being buried inside of his brother.

 

Not sixty seconds passed before Vergil pulled back and relished the clenched hiss from his brother. He slowly slid further into Dante at a torturous pace for the both of them. But what mattered was the way it made Dante visible antsy, like he couldn’t quite stand the tediousness of it but didn’t yet have the will to beg Vergil to go faster. Which is exactly what he was waiting for. Until then, he slide in half way only to pull out again. A puff of breath heaved from Dante’s chest as he turned his face to the side and arched ever so slightly into Vergil on the next slow press back in. The lust clouding their bodies was potent like too much cologne, although the opposite of repugnant in its volume. Vergil cast his eyes down, mesmerized by the way Dante stretched around the girth of his cock. “Fuck, _Vergil_ \- “ _yes_ , God, Vergil wanted Dante to say his name like that forever. With ruination and want laced through like a drug.

 

“What, Dante? What do you want?” Vergil pressed, teeth bearing down on his lower lip as he waited in anticipation for the right words to tumble out of Dante’s mouth.

 

Dante bared his teeth, whether in irritation or to cope with the sensation of being filled Vergil couldn’t say. He liked to think that it was both. “You’re really - _ahh_ \- like this, aren’t you? Jesus shit - “ Dante’s voice hitched when Vergil pushed in all the way, taking too long to do it and luxuriated in the feel of his hips meeting the skin of Dante’s ass. Vergil ground against Dante in small circles as if he could have gotten deeper. As if his balls weren’t pressed to Dante’s ass already. A gasped and choked noise croaked out of Dante, all the evidence that Vergil needed that he had hit his prostate. That in mind, Vergil paused and meticulously repeated the previous thrust with the same angle and felt Dante’s body jolt while Dante emitted a _moan._  A lewd, high-octave moan that was sickly sweet music to Vergil’s ears.

 

“ _Faster_ , come on,” Dante demanded with a harsh breath. His legs tightened on either side of Vergil’s waist as if to coerce him into complying. As if Vergil were so easily manipulated.

 

Vergil huffed a breathless laugh. “Ask nicely,” he chided.

 

Dante sneered, “What the hell?” It was incredulous. But Vergil pulled out a couple inches and snapped his hips back in, rocking Dante against the bed with the light use of force. A teaser of what Vergil could do for Dante. It had his brother’s curling his toes with another raunchy noise ripped from his chest. “Fuck - fuck me harder - “ Dante gasped. Another of Vergil’s hips sharp fucking and Dante was quivering and: “Christ, _please_. _Please_ fuck me harder, _Vergil_. Please, I want it - “ the emphasis on the first please was just barely scathing but simultaneously so satisfying. The second one broke between the syllables and Dante pushed up against Vergil with the prettiest tilt of his hips and it was so apparent that Dante was giving himself over to the pleading.

 

There was no option left except to rear back until only the head of Vergil’s cock was still inside of Dante and slam back into him. Dante’s head fell back as a cry resonated from deep in his chest, his back arched. Vergil had one hand on Dante’s waist to help shove him back with each meet of their hips. He set a fast pace with gradually increasing effort behind each thrust, though not too much. Vergil still wanted to leave Dante mindless afterall. Thank goodness for the intensive stamina training Vergil put himself through. It was worth having the extra time to commit the way Dante squirmed and twisted under every punishing buck of Vergil’s hips to memory. Vergil’s own low grunts and mellifluous groans mingled with Dante’s heavy, lurid panting.

 

The hand of Dante’s that wasn’t firmly restrained above his head twisted and curled in the sheets continuously, like Dante couldn’t stop fidgeting. It didn’t escape Vergil’s notice that he didn’t touch himself. Did he want to get off on Vergil’s cock alone? Fuck, the snake of arousal coiled tighter in Vergil’s gut.

 

Curse words fell like prayers from Dante’s lips as his mind went haywire. Vergil wanted to know how much it would take to wipe Dante’s mind clean of all his witty remarks and slurs, too. The way Dante paused between them, struggling to breathe and look up at Vergil through lovely dark lashes - whorish noises crumbling from him openly - made Vergil aware that he was close to that breaking point.

 

“ _Fuck_ , Dante. You look so good like this,” Vergil groaned, leaning down as he canted his hips forward - relentlessly humping against Dante, “Even better than I thought you would. Wrecked and - _nggh_ \- making those sinful noises. Just _aching_ for it, huh? Someone to fuck you nice and hard.” Vergil rambled and made it his own turn to talk as Dante finally fell into a moaning mess, not daring try and toss Devil’s language around. Vergil licked a stripe over Dante’s nipple as he thrust a few times, emphasis on the force to between his words to make his point. Dante gave a strangled noise and defiled the Lord’s name as his chest heaved.

 

The angle was odd, Vergil wanted more leverage to fuck Dante harder. Sitting back on his haunches, Vergil released Dante’s arm for the moment, though Dante kept it there and fisted the pillow above his head instead. Both of Vergil’s hands moved to the back Dante’s thighs as he slowed down and repositioned Dante so that his legs were over Vergil’s shoulders. It was difficult to tell, but Vergil thought Dante might have blushed a deeper red as he gasped and caught his breath.

 

A smile crossed Vergil’s lips, “I know. Thinking about how all the girls _love_ this position?” He suggested, and on the cue of ‘ _love_ ’ slid languidly again into Dante like before and watched Dante’s body react in a cresting motion.

 

“ _Fuck off_ ,” Dante hurled without any of his previous heart. Vergil laughed and lightly drove his cock in and out of Dante as he responded.

 

“It’s okay to like it like they do. In fact I think you do it _far_ better. Much more wanton,” Vergil punctuated with a hard thrust that yanked a mewl from Dante that made Vergil’s cock throb _more_. He was so close, Dante had to be too.

 

Before Dante could respond with snide, Vergil used his free hands to pin both Dante’s arms up over his head as he leaned over him, forcing Dante’s knees back up to chest as Vergil settled his cock fully inside of him. Dante drooled the most pitiful, cracked keen that Vergil had ever heard. Dante didn’t even get to finish the sound before he choked on another as Vergil started at an immediately punishing pace. He completely let go of his earlier constrained power and mustered a small fraction of his trigger strength to fuck mercilessly into Dante. Every thrust shook Dante’s entire body and solicited a grunt or a groan as Dante’s expression crumbled utterly and totally into one of vulnerable ecstasy.

 

Vergil repeated Dante’s name excessively, nuzzling his face into the crook of Dante’s neck so his brother gasped against him and Vergil was up close with the alcohol and metal scent that vaguely layered Dante. He dug his teeth into the base of Dante’s throat, a place that Dante’s tank top would definitely not hide. Nor his coat for that matter.

 

“Je-esus. Ah, Ve - _vergil._  Fuc-k. _Can’t_ \- “ Dante barely hiccuped between Vergil’s brutal thrusting.

 

 _Good_. Vergil couldn’t either. Not for much longer. “Ravishing, Dante. God, you need to be like this all the time. Getting fucked within an inch of your life like nobody’s business,” Vergil raised his head and spoke, seeing how the words affected Dante as he craned his neck and gave a groan. Vergil dove in to catch Dante in another kiss. To communicate how hard Vergil _craved_ Dante. How much of a _gift_ Dante was to him.

 

Truth be told, Vergil wasn’t sure if Dante received the second message. But that could come in time. Right now, he wanted to come, but he had to make Dante do that first. Vergil switched up the angle of each thrust, searching for Dante’s prostate -

 

Dante spasmed and released a louder noise than before. There we go. Vergil held the position and continued to thrust against the spot. In seconds, Dante’s head was lolled to the side, saliva dripped from the corner of his mouth and he looked like a, “ _fucking mess_ ,” Vergil voiced.

 

Suddenly, Dante’s whole body pulled tight as he seized and _sobbed_ , his orgasm razing through his body like the fire of hell itself. Burning him up. Semen painted the canvas of Dante’s chest and Vergil couldn’t hold out any longer. Not with the way Dante tightened around his cock. Not with the absolutely filthy cry that Dante had made. The next moment Vergil faltered in his pace, giving jerky and uneven thrusts before he froze and stilled, coming into the condom and practically growling as he rode out the orgasm inside Dante. The hazy high of orgasm nearly blinding as his mind went lame and he gradually rolled to a stop.

 

Vergil declined himself over Dante’s chest as his cock softened, listening to the way Dante struggled to return to a steady breathing pattern. By the time Dante accomplished that, Vergil had gone over-sensitive and pulled out of Dante with a grunt his brother mirrored. Vergil rolled onto his back beside Dante, glad that he couldn’t see Vergil’s mark on his back either way. He had taken care to cover it up. It would have raised questions.

 

After gathering himself Vergil fumbled the condom off of his cock and tossed it aside to clean up later. One hand carded through his white hair as he pushed himself up and courteously said, “I’ll get a rag.”

 

By the time Vergil returned from the bathroom with a wet cloth, Dante was on his feet half dressed as Vergil offered him the rag. He’d half expected to be able to help Dante clean himself up, but he supposed that had been a bit much to ask. After all, what was he in this moment to Dante aside from a good fuck?

 

 _If only Dante knew_.

 

Soon.

 

“Leaving?” Vergil asked unnecessarily.

 

Dante glanced at him and back down as he tossed the rag on the bedside table and finished tying his boots. He shrugged, “Yeah. I’m not really the, uh, ‘stay and snuggle’ sort of guy.” The tone Dante used was more shut off than Vergil expected. Even with others, women and men alike, Dante had seemed to always talk in a rather lackadaisical demeanor. Now he was just steely. Vergil wondered if it was regret. He wanted to cheer Dante up. He wanted Dante to stay so they could talk, so maybe Vergil would change his mind and reveal everything now. He wanted Dante to stay so they could relish in their energy and bond.

 

Vergil _wanted_ more than he could have. Yet.

 

He cleared his throat. “Perhaps I’ll see you again soon.” It wasn’t a request for a second date, but Dante didn’t know that.

 

Dante scoffed, “Yeah. Maybe.” There was no hint of belief in Dante’s voice. Already he’d tugged his tank top over his head, his retrieved jacket on the bed before he snatched it up and pulled it back on. Finally, he looked back up at Vergil, who had his arms crossed over his chest.

 

“Try not to heal too fast, it ruins the fun of thorough fuck,” Vergil commented.

 

Dante paused, holding their stare before he grinned with a shake of his head, probably thinking of his healing abilities like an inside joke. “Yeah. I’ll see about that.” He turned on his heels and strode into the darkness of Vergil’s livingroom where Vergil could see his dark silhouette pause for a single second be turning and disappearing. The door slammed a few moments later.

  
  
_Soon_.

 

**Author's Note:**

> If you found this compelling in any way and think that you'd be interested in more/ me making a series here, I'd really love to know. Even if it's just one person lmao. 
> 
> I might end up doing it anyways, but it'd just be nice to know someone else would like it? Idk


End file.
